The Kill
by Lolalicious
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's final battle. Songfic based off the song 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars.


The Kill by lollipopxlola

Author's Note: Hello to all! This is my first ever story to be uploaded onto any site, so I'm pretty pumped! I chose to make this songfic because the whole situation with Naruto and Sasuke is similar to something that happened with me and a friend (who I am no longer friends with). So just pay attention to the quotes I use and you'll understand what went on. (Hint: Imagine me as Naruto and the other person as Sasuke)  
But this story really comes from my heart 100, so I hope you enjoy it.  
Maybe it'll make you cry. Haha, I hope not though! )  
Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Naruto or any other characters, because 1. My name isn't Masashi Kishimoto.  
2. I'm not Japanese.  
3. I'm not a dude :D

_TEXT_ Lyrics (:  
**TEXT** Emphasis! :O!

_"What if I wanted to break,  
Laugh it all off in your face.  
What would you do? What if I fell to the floor,  
Couldn't take all this anymore.  
What would you do?"_

Sasuke asked, smirking. Naruto knew he was teasing him, pulling at his fragile heart. The blonde-haired boy shook away the tears and scowled at the raven-haired boy, who was now standing on a ledge. Naruto rushed at him, his battlecry ringing out in the valley.

_Come! Break me down!  
Bury me, bury me,  
I am finished with you._

Naruto landed a hit, square in Sasuke's jaw. By now, his eyes had turned a brilliant crimson, as a chakra cloak of the same hue covered him. His facial expression was intense as he breathed heavily, staring Sasuke down. Sasuke picked himself up from the crevice that was made from Naruto's blow. His eyes widened, seeing Naruto covered by a cloak of chakra.

_"What if I wanted to fight,  
beg for the **REST OF MY LIFE**?  
What would you do?"_

Naruto asked Sasuke, as if teasing him back. Sasuke kept staring at him, his stoic expression unchanging as tears streamed down Naruto's face. "What are you?" Sasuke asked, bewildered by the clash of emotions played out by Naruto - sad, yet enraged.

"I'm your **FRIEND**!" Naruto yelled back as he charged at Sasuke once again.

_You say you wanted more,  
__What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you.._

They both landed punches on each other in a flash of intense combat. Sasuke threw Naruto into the side of the valley, boulders raining down from the collision as Naruto leapt out from the deep crater. His fangs were bared as he roared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what happened to you? I-I thought that we were friends! But that look in your eyes - you really would kill me if you had the chance, wouldn't you?! Now I know we're not friends.. But still.. Can't you see how hard I'm fighting for you? You don't even care, do you?" Naruto screamed, more tears raining down his face.

"Why do you go so far for me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed as he stood above Naruto on a ledge.

"Because to me - you were like a brother." He replied, sniffling.

Sasuke's eyes simply widened as he leapt down at Naruto, his wings beginning to unfurl behind him. His hair went from choppy and black to long and violet, a star outstretching on the bridge of his nose. They both leapt at each other, screaming.

_Come! Break me down!  
Bury me, bury me,  
I am finished with you!_

Naruto and Sasuke's fists met and both shed blood as the fight went on.

_"Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!"_

Naruto screamed in Sasuke's face as he held him up by the collar of his shirt, shaking him in pure rage.  
Naruto threw Sasuke into the side of the valley. He emerged through the smoke with only minor injuries and bruises. He performed the all too familliar handsigns of the Chidori before a ball of blue electricity swelled in his palm.

_I tried to be someone else,  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside._

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he began swirling chakra in the palm of his hand. This time, his Rasengan wasn't blue - it was vermillion.

_Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am._

They both charged, screaming at each other for everything they were worth, screaming for the hell of it. Screaming because of the toll this had taken on both of them.

_Come, break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

A moment of silence.  
Then the water seemed to part, and the Chidori met with the Rasengan. White light flooded the area, blinding the both of them as they were held suspended for their last seconds of consciousness.

I-I couldn't stop you..

Well that's the end! I really hope this tugged at your heart strings! :P

Please review! I'll even sell my body to you if that's what it takes for you to review!

Haha, too bad I'm joking!


End file.
